lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander Korn
Alexander Korn is the second Ghost Rider, after John Fury. However Korn's power is different, possessing blue instead of orange flames to start and is the incarnation of the angel of death and judgment. Background Alex grew up with an average life nothing special about him or anyone he knew, no birthrights or superpowers. All plain and boring. Until one unforgettable dream occurred when he was ten years old. The dream was of him wandering through his home town, a pretty standard dream for him. Sometimes during his sleep, more specifically during this dream than any other, he can Astral Project, a subconscious decision where the person's soul leaves their body to explore their surroundings. Except this time there was a giant crater in the heart of the neighborhood. Out of curiosity he goes down only to find himself being swallowed by blackness. Then the temperatures grow unbearably hot, torturous even. There are flames all around and he looks instinctively in front of him. There sitting on a throne of skulls was Satan, or some sort of impostor demon to this day he's not sure which. The creature would then stand to give a mighty blood curdling roar. After Alex would wake up in sweat gasping for air. During the next few months his grandfather Robert would die of cancer, seven months after this his uncle Don would die of cancer, continuing would be his beloved dog Ruddie as well as his two other pet cats Gem and Taylor, keeping with the rhythm would be his uncle David from a motorcycle accident, then his aunt Susan from breast cancer, his great-grandmother would then fall ill and die from unknown causes and finally his cousin Sis who was killed by falling and breaking her neck. All of these were the living things he held close to his heart and with each death his joy for life would be stripped away. Piece by piece time after time until it ended with the final blow to his heart, the loss of his first love. All of these tragic events, mostly death, would send him into a deep hatred combined rage for the world and all that was in it along side a deep depression. One day Alex goes for a walk and he passes by an averaged sized man concealed under a cloak. Behind this man there was an approaching darkness in the sky, 'Could just be a rain storm.' he thought to himself. The figure drops a medium sized book, not too small not too large, Alex hears the thud and turns around to investigate. He tries to get the words out to the cloaked man but he keeps on walking, so he gives up and bends down to pick it up with the intention of catching up with him to return it. However when he looks back up the man is no longer there as if he vanished into thin air. Alex would then attempt to inspect the book further past the strange markings on the front, the moment he places his hand on that mystical sigil he underwent an intense transformation that began with a bright flash of light followed with his head to being engulfed in blue fire with his flesh seared off and his clothing replaced with spiked armor. Screams can be heard echoing throughout the streets running away from the mysterious monster. Frightened and experiencing the stinging pain of first transforming he runs away not sure of where to go he moves into the street. An on coming motorcyclist stops dead in his tracks and awes at the approaching beautiful horror. However she snaps out of it and backs off of her vehicle thinking that's what the monster coming towards he wanted. This was not the case at all however but Alex did not object when she was screaming with tears running down her face "Just take it, it's yours!" He would then proceed to mount his new ride as it transforms right underneath him, it dons a futuristic look with blue flames coming out of the exhaust and circling its wheels. The skull expresses pleasure as he revs the engine and then takes off into the approaching darkness. During his long ride towards the coming storm he discovers that his deep burning hatred and anger were misinterpreted...no...this feeling was vengeance. Present Alex mostly hangs around at Free Life Caffe during his freetime. Relationships Allan-Father Kimberly-Mother Nikolas-Brother Kyle-Bestfriend Miranda-Steady Girlfriend Powers/Equipment Penance Stare: The ability to cause others to experience a level of emotional pain equivalent to that which they have caused others as a result of illegal or immoral or unjust activities. When in close combat, he locks eyes with his victim and makes them feel all the emotional pain that person has ever inflicted on anyone in their lifetime. Heavy Chain: Approximately 3 feet long that holds magical properties. When it is thrown it's able to separate into individual links that behave like Shuriken, later reintegrating and returning to his hand. The chain can grow in length, is supernaturally strong, and can transform into other weapons like a sword, shield or spear. Super Human Strength Super Human Speed Super Human Stamina Super Human Durability Heavenly Wall of Flames Nirvana Fire Blast Rider Transformation: Alex wears a pendent of the sigil marked on the book, it turns out the marking was made out of some sort of metal and gave off a blue hue. Once awakened whenever the person that unlocked its powers touches it with bare skin the powers of the Rider are unleashed, only Alex can do this as the power are now partially engraved in his soul. The transformation usually begins with his necklace glowing followed by a bright flash of light as the blue flames swarm all over his body, then fade. Revealing the spiked armor and blue flaming skull. Mark 7 Castrol Turbo- Is Korn's first motorcycle capable of exceeding 200mph, it starts with the push of a button but requires fingerprint identification to move. HUD Helmet- Alex wears a high-tech helmet while he rides and it is complete with a Heads Up Display, GPS and Tracker, Speedometer, Weather Tracker, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Vision, Internet Connection (for social media notifications and for most of the software to function.) internal cooling and heating and its visor can deploy and retract from inside the top of the helmet. The visor is able to zoom in up to 12x and become transparent when requested. Category:Pages added by Geyser7 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles